1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an aluminum-titanate-based ceramic body with a honeycomb structure. Especially, the present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an aluminum-titanate-based ceramic body with a honeycomb structure formed by extrusion.
2. Description of Background Art
Japanese Patent No. 4066316 describes a method for manufacturing a ceramic honeycomb structure in which a ceramic body is formed by downward extrusion from an extruding apparatus through a die, and in which the speed of extruding the ceramic body is set at 1 mm/s˜100 mm/s.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2003-311726 also describes a method for manufacturing a honeycomb structure. In this manufacturing method, as a honeycomb structure becomes longer due to extrusion, the open end surface of its cells is received by a holder which exerts a pressure smaller than the compression force at the end surface at the contact, and the holder moves at a speed that can maintain that pressure along the same direction.
The entire contents of Japanese Patent No. 4066316 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2003-311726 are incorporated herein by reference.